1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, a display module, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices displaying ultra-high-definition images with a digital video format of 4K or 8K as one of the means for increasing an added value of the display device have been actively developed (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
A technique for reducing power consumption of a display device by switching a frame rate between a period for displaying a moving image and a period for displaying a still image is proposed (e.g., see Non-Patent Document 1).